The basic structure of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate. In production, a liquid crystal cell is formed by aligning the array substrate with the color filter substrate, and then assembled with an external circuit and a backlight source in a module factory, forming a display panel.
The touch and display driver integration (TDDI) product is an extension of conventional display products. Specifically, in such products, a sensor unit is disposed on an array substrate, and a common voltage signal and a sensor signal are input during different time periods by an integrated circuit (IC), so as to realize a touch function. However, as a conductive layer, an indium tin oxide (ITO) layer on the back surface of the color filter substrate can shield the sensor inside the display panel, so that the touch sensitivity is reduced, and the touch function can't be realized. Therefore, in order to effectively realize the touch function and improve the touch sensitivity, usually, no ITO conductive layer is provided on the back surface of the color filter substrate.
However, since no ITO conductive layer is provided on the back surface of the color filter substrate, the surface of the color filter substrate will lack charge transfer channels. This leads to the accumulation of static electricity on the surface of the color filter substrate, resulting in a significant decrease in electrical conductivity and antistatic capability for the surface of the display panel. For example, for a TDDI type of touch display panel, it is extremely vulnerable to such an accumulation of static electricity.